A Curious Thing
by YellowDaisies
Summary: Life is a curious thing. It was something Tessaline Erikson took for granted. She also took her best friend Niklaus for granted but it was his drama that got her dead but in a way living again. It didn't help that his older brother was constantly there making Tessa doubt herself but then again she always was one for the dramatics. Klaus/OC/Elijah
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: This is not my first story but it is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic. I don't anything but Tessa and Isa in this chapter.**_

Tessa sighed and carefully lifted up her basket. It was filled to the brim with herbs and plants that her mother required. Tessaline Erikson had gone through twenty four summers, and if helping her mother meant she got to see another, so be it. It wasn't really the case though, Tessa was always a tad bit on the dramatic side. The only thing helping her mother actually did was prevent her from getting married. Tessa had seen all the men in this and the neighboring village, and she could not see a marriage. A hand taking away her basket frightened her, and she quickly turned her head. Standing beside her was Niklaus Mikaelson.

"Niklaus! You have nearly frightened me to death." She gasped, hand clasped over her heart.

"I did not. You always were one for the dramatics." He replied, still holding onto her basket.

Tessa did not reply, she merely huffed and snatched away her basket.

"It is not proper to call a lady out on her dramatics, Niklaus." Tessa scolded, starting to walk again.

"I never said you were a lady, Tessaline." Niklaus replied, his long legs easily keeping pace with her.

She suddenly stopped and faced him. A look of shock was on her face.

"Niklaus!" She said, putting her hands on her hips. "You are very lucky you are one of my best friends, otherwise you should worry for your life." Her face was now in a pout, her grey eyes staring into his.

"I am sorry, Tessaline." Niklaus replied, holding out a hand with a smile on his face. Tessa did not take it but instead walked past him with her head high. "Tessa! I did not mean it. You are very much a lady." He was now smiling widely, but when Tessa looked back he tried to hide it.

"Nik!"She said, heading back towards him, holding the basket like a weapon.

"Yes?" He answered, trying to walk backwards.

"What have you gotten yourself into Niklaus?" A new voice asked.

Tessa turned to see Elijah standing a few feet down the path, she smiled.

"Elijah. He said that I was not a lady." Her face was once again a pout and she crossed her arms over her chest. "This is when you defend my honor." The last part was whispered to Elijah, who smiled and started advancing towards Niklaus.

"As the lady said, I must defend her honor." Elijah explained, as he head towards Niklaus.

"Tessaline is a lady, a very proper lady." Niklaus blurted, moving away from Elijah.

"What was that Nik?" Tessa teased, now sitting in the meadow.

"Tessa is a proper lady." He called out to her, just as Elijah reached him.

"I accept your apology." She replied, standing and brushing off her dress. "And while it has been wonderful to talk with you two, my mother requires me." Tessa pointed to the basket.

"I will walk with you." Niklaus volunteered, walking towards her.

"Are you sure? I heard rumor that Tatia was to walk in the meadows today?" She said, putting emphasis on Tatia. She knew both brothers held feelings for her.

"Perhaps another day then." Niklaus said, heading towards the distance figure of Tatia.

"That leaves me to be the gentleman." Elijah said, extending his arm.

"Then I shall be the lady." Tessa replied, taking the arm.

"I do hope my brother did behave himself before I arrived. He does not realize that every woman is so forgiving as you are."

"Niklaus was horrible, as usual." They both laughed. "No, he was a true gentleman. He carried my basket for me." Tessa explained.

"Well if I am to be a proper gentleman, I must carry your basket." Elijah said, reaching for the woven basket. Tessa pulled it out of his reach, but a smile remained on her lips.

"I may be a lady, but I can carry my own basket." She said, her hands sitting on her hips.

"All right. You may carry your own basket." Elijah surrendered, and Tessa looped her arm through his again. Before she could react, he had snatched her basket and held onto it with his other hand.

"Elijah! A true gentleman does not steal a woman's basket." She exclaimed, trying to get her basket back.

"Careful Tessaline, you might spill the herbs. Your mother wouldn't want that." Elijah said, trying to placate her.

"You are right." She stopped reaching and brushed her dress off.

"Tessaline Erikson, what has taken yo-" Tessa's mother stopped when she saw who was escorting her daughter. Isa had known she had been spending time with Niklaus Mikaelson but she had not known that the eldest had been with her.

"Mother, I had trouble finding the night root." Tessa quickly lied, she didn't want her mother to know that Niklaus and Elijah had distracted her. Isa looked at her child, the night root was indeed hard to find but Tessa had known where a patch was.

"Very well. Thank you for escorting Tessaline." Isa nodded at Elijah, who nodded back and pulled Tessa to the side.

"There is to be a bonfire tonight. I hope to see you there." He said before raising her hand to his lips. "Good bye." Tessa was left standing there shocked, Elijah had never paid so much attention to her before. Shaking her head, she quickly snapped out of her daze.

"Mother, it is impolite to stare." She muttered as she passed Isa who was still looking at Tessa strangely.

* * *

"Are you going to the bonfire Tessaline?" Isa asked her daughter, holding out a dark green dress. "This would go well with your hair." Tessa's dark blonde hair was almost to her waist, and it was currently up in a complicated bun.

"I shall wear it mother." Tessa replied, taking the dress from her mother. "It does go well with my hair." She held it up to her body, the dress was simple but had gold rope crisscrossing over her arms. "It is beautiful."

"Now go get ready. I shall do your hair." Isa shooed her daughter into the other room. As soon as Tessa was in the other room, there was a soft knock on the door. When Isa opened the door, Niklaus stood there with Tatia on his arm. Isa was shocked for second until she saw who stood behind the couple. Elijah stood there, looking more worried than Niklaus.

"Come in. Come in." Isa greeted them. "Tessaline will be right out." She stopped Elijah when he entered. "If you are only here to escort Tessa, so that Tatia will run to you." She paused, trying not to let her anger show. "It is a bad idea, and I suggest you leave if that is your intention." Elijah looked at her with calm eyes.

"It is not my intention. Tessaline is a friend and this will be a fun event. I could never-" Elijah stopped when he saw Tessa. Her hair was down in waves and the green dress fit her perfectly, the golden ropes crisscrossing elegantly on her arms. He tried to get out a compliment but the words stuck in his throat.

"Did I interrupt?" Tessa asked, as she neared the pair.

"No darling, I was merely inviting Elijah in." Isa smiled, but the warning lay thick on her words.

"Niklaus, it is good to see you. Tatia, you as well." Only Elijah could hear the tension of her words. She was angry at Tatia for messing with both brothers. "Elijah." She only gave him a nod but there was a smile that accompanied it.

"Well brother, we can not be late. This is to be the best bonfire any of us have seen." Niklaus said, walking Tatia out.

"He is right." Agreed Elijah, extending his arm to Tessa.

"To the bonfire." She said simply, linking their arms.

* * *

When the small group arrived, the bonfire was in full swing. Fallen logs were scattered everywhere and drunken men sat on them. On the drunken men, were women; women who merely wanted some fun and women with a more sinister intention, women who were trying to be with child.

"It is the biggest bonfire yet." Tessa noted, the amazement could plainly be seen on her face.

"Indeed, I would not have liked hauling everything here." Elijah commented, there must have been hundred logs scattered round.

"A bit of labour might have done you good." She teased before slipping off to get something to drink. Elijah smiled, the tiny insult meant that she was comfortable with him. He did not know what had possessed him to ask her to the bonfire. It was true, he had feelings for Tatia, though the sight of seeing her with Niklaus did sting a bit less with Tessa on his arm. Tessa was a beautiful woman indeed, but Niklaus had always been with her. That surprised him for Niklaus did not often make friends outside the family. His curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he had followed Niklaus one day. It was an understatement to say that he was surprised. His friend was a woman, and a beautiful woman. He had meant to make her acquaintance but then Tatia had come. He had not been lying when he told Isa that he had not brought her here to make Tatia jealous. No, he had brought her here because he wanted to get to know the woman his brother was friends with.

"Here is a flagon for you." A feminine voice interrupted his thoughts. Tessa stood behind him, a smile on her face and a flagon in each hand.

"Thank you, I should have gotten them." He said carefully taking the flagon. The blonde only shrugged and sipped from her own mug. Elijah decided to go out on a limb and pick a dangerous topic. "What do you think of Tatia?" Immediately, a disgusted look was on her face and stayed there for a second but then she smiled.

"She is great." Tessa replied before taking a big swallow from the mug.

"What do you really think?" Elijah questioned, staring at her face for another involuntary reaction.

"I think I have not had enough ale for this topic." She snapped, and walked away.

"Trouble already? I thought you were a gentleman." A voice spoke from behind him and Elijah could have groaned.

"Niklaus, here I thought you would be in the woods somewhere with Tatia." The older brother replied, his temper showing slightly.

"You wound me, 'Lijah." Niklaus took a big swallow from his mug. "She looks good walking away though."

"Niklaus." Elijah said warningly, he did not condone the way his brother used women.

"I would never, not with Tessa. She is my best friend, I don't have many, don't want to lose one." He slurred, drinking from his mug. Elijah glanced over to Tessa, who was talking with a group of women, her mug long forgotten.

"I doubt that. I think if you had the chance, you would." Elijah replied coldly, glaring at his brother.

"I know what this is about. Tatia, that gorgeous wench." Niklaus said, still slurring slightly.

"It is, Niklaus."

"Well 'Lijah, look who she came here with. What does that show you?"

"Niklaus, who did your darling Tessa come here with? What does that show you?" Elijah threw his brothers words back in his face and walked towards Tessa. "Hello." She turned around and smiled sheepishly.

"I am sorry I stormed off. It is just Tatia and I do not get along." She apologized, and Elijah realized her mug was in her hand again.

"I am sorry also for I pushed the subject."

"It is just that Tatia cornered me last week and well, for a lack of a better word, threatened me. She warned that Niklaus and you were hers, and that I shouldn't trouble either of you." The words seemed to pour out of her mouth in a way that even Tessa was surprised at. She wished she had the ability to shut up.

"Interesting." Elijah said, and took a sip of his own flagon.

"Not really, except now every time she sees me, she glares as if I am a demon." Tessa sighed and pushed hair out of her eyes. "I did not know that being friends with Nik would bring such drama." She truly meant it too. The reason she had looked for a friend in NIk was that the women were prone to gossip and rumors, while Nik was simple and fun. Now that friendship was complicated and fraught with hard situations.

"I did not know that being brothers with Niklaus would bring such drama." Elijah replied and Tessa felt a little better about the whole ordeal. She opened her mouth to thank him but a small yelp came out when someone grabbed her hand.  
"Calm yourself, Tessa. It is merely me." Tessa recognized the voice as Nik and turned.

"Ugh, Nik, I can smell the ale on your breath." She commented, holding her hand to her nose.

"It is just a bit of ale, Tessie." Niklaus slurred, looping his arm through Tessa's. The woman groaned.

"I detest it when you call me Tessie, Nik." She said while taking away Niklaus's mug.

"Aw, what about Lina?" He asked, whispering in her ear. She shivered and moved away slightly. "What do you think?"

"I think that you are drunk and that you should stop drinking." She replied, grabbing the mug he had just picked up.

"They always said you would be a good thing." Tessa stopped walking with him.

"Who? Who said that Niklaus?" She questioned, facing him.

"The people round the village." He replied, waving his hand.

Tessa just sighed and started to walk him home.

* * *

It was a week before Tessa saw Niklaus again. She was in the middle of crossing the square when she heard a loud cry. The previous night had been full moon, and she wondered if an animal had been slaughtered. What she saw was no animal, it was Henrik, Niklaus's little brother, dead. She dropped the basket she was carrying, not even hearing the thud of it on the ground.

* * *

It was another two weeks before the Mikaelson family was even seen in public. It was another few days before Tessa even saw any of them. She had been down to the stream, washing her sheets when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Niklaus!" She exclaimed before wrapping him up in a hug. She pulled away after a few seconds but Nik still looked at her strangely. "How have you been? I have not seen you in awhile."

"Yes, I needed some time to myself after what happened with Henrik." Niklaus explained, holding onto one of her hands.

"Are you alright?" She asked, brushing the hair out of her eyes with a free hand.

"No, I am not." He growled before shoving her against a tree. His eyes turned blood red and the veins underneath went black. Worst of all were fangs, sharp as knives.

"Niklaus, what are you doing?" Tessa cried, still struggling against his grip. It was no use, he was infinitely stronger than she was.

"Niklaus, stop this." A new voice said, pulling the hungry vampire away from Tessa. Elijah looked at the young woman, she was trembling and there were tears running down her face. Niklaus had stopped trying to feed and reach for her.

"Tessa, I am sorry. Please, look at me." He pleaded, cupping her face in his hands. Her grey eyes refused to meet his blue ones.

"I must go, I have to get home." Her voice was shaky and she was minutes away from hysteria. Tessa gasped as Elijah disappeared in a blur and was suddenly in front of her.

"You can not tell anyone of this, Tessa." He spoke calmly while he looked her straight in the eyes. "We will leave the village, please do not tell anyone."

"You have my word." She promised softly, lowering her gaze to the ground. When Elijah moved from in front of her she took off running, leaving all of her sheets behind.

* * *

She was panting when she reached home, and it was then she noticed the village was quiet. The sun was high in the sky, children should be running around and farmers should be in the fields. She cautiously took a step forward, and entered her home. As soon as she was in she let out a loud sob. Isa lay on the floor dead, her neck ripped out. The blood was in a pool and her dress was in shreds from trying to fight.

"Mother. Please open your eyes, please Mother." Tessa pleaded, holding the still form in her arms. "No. No."

"Tessa." A voice said from the doorway, Tessa looked up to see Mikael.

"Mikael, what happened? Are they all dead?" She questioned, stifling her sobs for a moment.

"I am sorry Tessa, but that bastard must pay." He answered, stalking towards. She screamed and tried to run but he caught her. "He must pay." He repeated as he ripped into her throat.

* * *

Tessa was in a sea of black and swirling colors. She could not tell what was up and what was down.

"_Drink this darling_." Isa stood there, not alive but a shade of her form self. "_It will make it better._" Tessa nodded and took a cup from her mother, the liquid was red and she swallowed hurriedly. "_It will get better. I love you._" Tessa reached out for her mother but she was gone.

"She is awake. Is she?" A female voice asked and Tessa tried to see who it was but the whole world was blurred.

"She is like us." Another voice answered but this time Tessa knew who it was.

"Nik?" She called out, her hand trying to grab at empty space.

"How are you feeling Tessie?" He asked and Tessa could see him clearly now.

"My head and mouth, they hurt. Nik, I am starving." She whispered, her face contorted in pain. Niklaus pulled her into his arms.

"It will get better Tessie, I promise." He soothed, stroking her hair gently. She didn't reply but leaned into him and went to sleep.

* * *

She was awakened by the smell of something delicious. When she opened her eyes, a man stood there, his throat bleeding. Almost instantly, Tessa jumped on the man, her own fangs extending and started to drain him.

"Tessa, stop." Immediately, she let the man sink to the floor, still alive.

"Elijah?" She asked, startled by his sudden appearance.

"Yes, have you seen Niklaus?" He answered abruptly.

Tessa was left standing there, blood dripping down her chin wondering what the hell had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Here is chapter two. Thank you to everyone who followed this story.**_

1114 - Italy

Tessa carefully ran her hands over the fabric in front of her.

"Very good fabric, yes?" The old woman said in Italian.

"It is very good, how much?" The female vampire replied in flawless Italian back.

"It is completely worth it." A new voice said and Tessa turned to face Rebekah. "But come back for it. Elijah and Niklaus wish us to walk with them." Tessa sighed and allowed her friend to lead her to the square.

"These demons live among you passing as human. So witness with your own eyes," Tessa had stop walking and stood transfixed, looking at the platform. There were four poles, each with a staked vampire tied to them and in the middle a metal box was now opened. Inside was a vampire, who screamed as the sunlight hit him. Still he stumbled out and his arms started to burn. His whole body burned and the man on the platform walked down in disgust. Tessa grabbed Rebekah's hand, her blood boiling from the sight.

"He's putting on quite the show." Elijah muttered, still staring at the burned body.

"He's nothing. I could eat him for sport." Niklaus replied cockily.

"Still, you should heed the warning. Between you here and Kol in the east, you have not been discreet. Stories of the original vampires are spreading."

"I welcome such infamy. If you're worried about discretion, perhaps you should wrangle our sister." Niklaus suggested, looking at Rebekah who had wandered away and was now conversing with the man from the platform.

"Bekah has always had bad taste in men." Tessa commented to Elijah, who stood there looking worried still.

"Indeed. I will have to talk to her." He said, watching the pair.

"I will do it, I know it will take a woman's touch." Tessa walked over towards her friend. "Bekah, you should introduce me to your friend."

Rebekah smiled at her. "Alexander, this is Tessa. Tessa meet Alexander." The handsome man smiled at extended his hand. Tessa shook it.

"We are all having dinner tonight. Would you care to join Alexander?" Tessa asked, sweetening her words.

"It would be an honor." He replied, smiling at Rebekah.

"See you this evening." Tessa headed back to Elijah who grabbed her arm. "What?" She whispered quietly.

"You invited him to dinner?" He asked, his voice threatening.

"Know thy enemy." She replied before wrenching her arm out of his grasp.

Later that night, Tessa sat between Niklaus and Rebekah, she was angry at Elijah for doubting that she knew what to do.

"I'm unaccustomed to such luxury." Alexander said modestly, his eyes never leaving Rebekah's.

"Well, it's the least we could do to repay you for opening our eyes to the truth. We're curious to hear more about your order, your crusade." Elijah said, staring intently at the hunter.

"We are but five men bound by fire and the last breath of a dying witch to a single cause. The destruction of all vampires." Alexander explained, raising his glass.

"And how do you hope to achieve this?" Niklaus asked and Tessa laid a hand on his arm in warning.

"We have the ultimate weapon, which no vampire can survive." Tessa started slightly but Niklaus laced his hand through hers.

"Indeed?" He asked.

"I must keep some mystery around me though." The hunter said, eating once more.

Moving through the crowd, Tessa kept smiling at the four men Alexander had brought to the party. Suddenly, there was a yell and she saw Elijah fall to the ground, a dagger in his chest. She knew if she didn't play this well, she would die.

"Oh no, what are they?" She yelled, pretending to hold onto the wall for support. The five men continued to thrust daggers into all of the siblings chests until just she was left.

"Calm down, Tessa." She turned to see Alexander walking towards her.

"What were they?" She asked again, forcing tears to run down her cheeks.

"Vampires." He answered, taking her hand in his. "Did you know?"

"I have been with them for the past week. I met Rebekah in neighboring village, I had no idea that-" She started to sob and slowly sank down the wall.

"It is alright. It is likely she was going to be their pet. We have seen it before." He directed his statement at the other four men." Suddenly one of the men let out a scream and fell to the floor. Niklaus stood there clutching the man's heart in his hand. Tessa let out a shriek for she was surprised to see him. He gave all the men except Alexander the same treatment.

"Alexander, I welcomed you into my home and this is how you repay me." Niklaus bellowed, advancing towards the man. He stopped when he saw Tessa still sitting on the floor but no longer crying. "You always were one for the dramatics Tessie." He extended his hand and pulled her up.

"Tessa, are you under compulsion?" Alexander asked, backing away from Niklaus. Sighing, Tessa bared her fangs at the Italian. "You are a vampire?"

"Yes and also an actress." She replied, starting to walk towards him but Nik's arm around her waist held her back.

"No, love, I will handle him. You go find Rebekah." He whispered in her ear and she nodded. She hurried to Bekah's room and found her best friend with a dagger in her chest.

"Oh Bekah." Tessa muttered as she pulled the silver dagger out. She had been standing there a second or two when Niklaus barged into the room dragging Alexander behind him.

"Time to repay your treatment." He growled before thrusting the hunter's own sword into him.

"Niklaus." Tessa called softly. He looked like a mad man, there was blood all over him and he had a crazed look in his eye. "Nik." She called again and this time he looked at her.

"How could she? Her own family and you, Tessa you can die." He said, glancing at Rebekah's still form.

"I don't think she knew of his intent, Nik." Tessa muttered, cupping his face with her hands. "I think she didn't heed the warnings because she had feelings for him."

"Do you really think that?" He asked, looking into her grey eyes.

"I do." She replied, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "You know Rebekah."

"I will talk to Bekah when she awakens. You go see if Kol and Elijah are alright." She nodded and started out of the room.

"Wait, what of Finn?" She looked at Niklaus, who couldn't meet her eyes.

"The dagger shall stay in his chest." Tessa was shocked but she knew not to argue with Nik. She quickly headed to the main room and kneeled next to Kol. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Am I in Valhalla?" He asked, before sitting up. Tessa giggled and moved over to Elijah. The eldest sibling was fully awake and glowering at the bodies of the hunters.

"Tessa, how did you survive?" He asked and she could hear the surprise in his voice.

"I always was one for the dramatics." She replied before extending a hand to help Elijah up. "And this time it helped me out of a rather sticky situation."

"Where is-" He was cut off as Niklaus started to yell. Tessa started towards the other room but Elijah grabbed her waist and held her back.

"Do not interrupt Niklaus. You are not immortal." He whispered in her ear, still holding her. Tessa did not fight against him, it was strange, she was almost comfortable in his arms.

"But Bekah-" She started, looking into his eyes.

"Bekah can handle herself." He replied, his voice low.

"What is Niklaus having a fit about now?" Kol asked, lounging in a chair besides the fire.

"Bekah fell in love with one of the men who daggered you." Tessa replied, sitting a chair. "Niklaus finds it a personal insult."

"I believe I should find it a personal insult, the dagger didn't even affect him." Elijah commented, also taking a seat.

"Is someone going to explain why Finn still has a dagger in his chest?" Kol commented, motioning towards his brother.

"Niklaus said so and I believe we will have to deal with that tramp that follows him around." Tessa replied, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Sage?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, I don't like her, too provocative." She replied, gazing at the daggered Original. "Still, for Finn to find love, she must have some charming qualities."

"Or she willingly followed him to the bedroom." Kol guessed, ducking to avoid the piece of wood that Tessa threw at him.

"I don't believe Finn would do that. It is like Elijah taking a lover." She teased. Both Kol and her laughed while Elijah fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I do not believe in taking a lover for only a night." Elijah replied, staring them both down.

"We all knew that." Niklaus commented, coming into the room. "Tessa, you might want to go calm Rebekah down." Tessa immediately got up and headed to Rebekah's room.

"What happened to Bekah?" Kol asked, looking at his older brothers.

"She fell in love." Niklaus replied hotly. "Again. She should have learned by now that love is a vampire's greatest weakness."

"Is it really?" Tessa asked coming out of the other room. "Kol, you better not take away my pillows."

"Pillows are your one true love?" Niklaus asked doubtfully.

"Yes, if I ever leave, my pillows will be gone." She replied childishly, sitting on the couch. "Do not give Bekah a hard time, as it is they were in the throes of passion when she was daggered." She winked at Elijah who chuckled.

"Were they really?" He asked.

"Yes, so the name Alexander does not get spoken for at least ten years." She commanded before standing up. "I myself am going to go to sleep. I shall see you all in the morning."

Tessa headed back to her room but did not go to sleep. Instead she sat on her bed, staring at the ceiling wondering how Rebekah gave her heart away so easily. Tessa herself had never known love from a man in the village and was perfectly content. But see Rebekah happy with someone, it had stirred some deep longing in her heart. Tessa sighed, it was times like this where turning your humanity off sounded like a great option. No feelings to worry about but Tessa couldn't. As pathetic as it sounded for a vampire, Tessa did not like taking lives. She hated if she accidentally drained someone. There was a running tally in her head and the guilt of it rested on her shoulders heavily when she was alone. _Enough of a pity party, time to go do something. _She hopped out the window and began to walk across the grass. Her night gown was thin and did little to protect from the chill but Tessa did not feel it.

"What are you doing?" Tessa turned to see Elijah.

"It was a stressful night, I am merely relaxing Elijah." She explained, taking a seat in the damp grass.

"You were not the one daggered."

"Still I had to convince the hunters that I was merely a human pet of yours and that was a dreadful amount of work."

"You always were one for the dramatics Tessaline."

"Why do you call me Tessaline?" She asked suddenly, he had sat down next to her.

"It is your full name."

"Everyone else calls me Tessa." She said, looking him in the eyes. "Only you call me Tessaline."

"It is a beautiful name." Elijah noted, he could see the faintest blush. "Would you prefer if I call you Tessa?"

"Actually no. Tessaline is just fine." She replied, twisting her daylight ring around her finger. They just sat there for a long while staring at the stars. "Do you think the stars have changed? I mean we have been vampires for a hundred years." She asked him.

"I don't think they have, I think they are constant no matter what happens here." He stared at the female next to him. He could still remember the night of the bonfire and how it had been with her on his arm. His feelings for Tatia had been gone for a long time and it was true, he did not take lovers for one night only.

"When do you think Nik will break the curse?" She asked, effectively drawing him from his thoughts.

"I do not know. He has not located the doppelganger or the moonstone and they are both crucial elements to break it."

"Do you feel guilty?" Tessa paused, not knowing how to phrase the next part. "Do feel guilt for all the people you have killed?"

"At times. There are times where I believe it had to be done and there is the rare killing which I realize too late that it didn't need to happen." Tessa now had a small smile on her face and she realized that his words had lifted some of the guilt from her shoulders. "Why do you ask?"

"Elijah, there are times where the only thing that runs through my mind is the faces of everyone that I have killed. It is the only thing I can think about and the guilt because of that is unbearable. Your words have helped though, I do not feel as guilty."

"We should head back in. Tomorrow Niklaus will want to leave right away." Elijah said standing.

"I shall see you tomorrow." She said curtly before blurring back to her own bedroom.

The next morning Tessa awoke to find Niklaus already in her room.

"Niklaus! Have you no manners?" She said, pulling the sheet up to cover herself.

"Hush Tessie, I am here to tell you that we must leave. I have already packed your things." He gestured to the boxes around him.

"You did that while I was sleeping?" She questioned threateningly.

Niklaus grew uneasy, he knew that tone it meant something was wrong. "Yes."

"You were in my room while I was asleep going through my stuff." Her voice was low but he could hear the danger in it.

"Tessie when you say it like that." He stuttered, backing away from the angry woman.

"OUT!" She shouted, throwing a book at him. Stomping she raced over to the door and slammed it. It was quiet for a few seconds before there was a knock. "Who is it?" Tessa snapped annoyed. The door opened and Rebekah peered in.

"Who packed your stuff?" She asked. Tessa grabbed a broom from the corner and snapped it over her knee.

"Niklaus did."

"He is in the garden, trying to avoid your fury." Kol called out, lounging on the couch drinking from a bottle. Tessa stormed out to the garden, snapped broom in half.

"Tessie! Good to se-" He stopped when he saw the broom. "Let me guess, you are angry."

"What gave you the right to go through my stuff?" She growled, the broom jabbing him in the chest.

"I had no right." He said calmly, pushing the broom away with a finger. "Now let us go inside. I compelled some neighborhood lads and lasses." She raised an eyebrow but accepted the bribe.

Deciding that she had had enough to drink, Tessa pulled away from the young man's neck.

She looked him in the eyes, her pupils dilating. "You will forget about this." She then bit into her wrist and fed him a small amount of blood.

"You heal them?" Elijah asked, already finished with his girl.

"It draws less suspicion if they don't have a bite mark on their neck." She replied, shooeing the man out the door.

"And if they die?" He pressed, giving his own girl blood.

"There is a newborn." She replied before compelling the girl to forget and leave.

"Doesn't that also raise suspicion? A new vampire with no control over his hunger."

"Then the new vampire gets staked, not us." She smiled and brushed off her dress. "Perfect plan."

"I suppose it works but sometimes it's fun to tear into them." Kol commented, coming into the room with his girl.

"Don't." Tessa commanded. "We are leaving and have no time to dispose of a body."

She started to bring her boxes out but not before staring at the village a little ways away. She wondered what it would have been like to have a normal life where she wasn't a vampire. Sighing, she shook her head. Those were foolish thoughts that didn't matter.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to everyone who followed the story. It is way more people than I thought would. Special thanks to katherinemikaelson and RavieSweetie14 for reviewing. It's because of those reviews that I have the determination to bust out another chapter so soon. **

_**1166 - England**_

Running through the streets, Tessa chased after Niklaus. She knew she looked like a beggar girl and some tried to reach out and grab her, but she continued to run. Hearing Elijah's voice she turned the corner and faced the voices. Niklaus stood there, a crazed look in his eyes.

"Alexander." He growled, starting towards her. She quickly moved out of the way, pushing Niklaus down with her palm.

"Calm yourself Niklaus. It is me, Tessa." She tried to reason with him but the Hunters curse had taken too strong of a hold.

"Tessaline, we have to restrain him." Elijah said, holding up the vial of vervain. She gave him a nod and he forced the entire vial down Niklaus's throat. He gave a shudder and then collapsed. For fifty two years it had been like this. Ever since he had killed all of the Hunters, Niklaus had been having hallucinations and would run off. This had been the fifth time that they had to track him down and get him.

"When do you think this will end? When will it all be over?" Tessa asked wearily as Elijah hoisted his brother over his shoulder.

"I do not know. I can only hope it will be soon." He replied as they headed for the safe house.

Entering the house, it looked like a normal house. Elegant furniture with the occasional picture that gave the illusion of occupancy. If one were to take the stairs down they would reach a locked door, beyond the door was a completely solid room used for storing Niklaus in this state. Elijah quickly hefted his brother onto the floor as Tessa stood in the doorway.

"Are we sure this room can hold him? He has escaped before and run around wild in the city." She questioned, staring at the walls.

"We let him drink too much blood. It gave him strength enough to break out. The room will hold him." He reassured as they walked up the stairs, the door behind them bolted shut by a compelled servant.

"Did you get him?" A voice called and Tessa looked at Rebekah at the top of the stairs.

"If they didn't, who did they just shut in the room Bekah?" Kol replied, leaning against the doorway.

"Do stop Kol, I imagine you only talk to hear your own voice." Rebekah said giving her brother a shove.

"Play nice." Tessa grabbed Rebekah's arm and pulled her into the next room. "I know the whole problem with Niklaus has you worried Bekah but do not pick fights."

"I am not." Tessa stared at her. "I may be just a little but Kol does not take this seriously. I bothers me."

"I know Bekah, but maybe this is Kol's way of dealing with the problem. There is another matter at hand though. Elijah has found out where the moonstone is." Tessa mentioned, heading into her bedroom.

"Has he really?" Rebekah mused, pulling a dress from the trunk. "Where is it?"

"The Lord Ralph de Toeni has it in his castle." Tessa replied, "He is throwing a ball on the morrow. I am sure you can guess who is attending."

"The Mikaelson family and their charming friend Tessa." Rebekah smiled, trying on a yellow dress. "The same friend who will take an interest in the Lord de Toeni." There was a knock at the door and Tessa opened it. Elijah stood there holding a piece of parchment.

"The plans have been changed." He said, coming into the room. "Tessaline will have to be escorted by one of us. The invitation is Mikaelson family only which means Bekah will have to take an interest in the Lord de Toeni. Tessaline I am sorry to ask this but you will have to be escorted by either Kol or I as our wife."

"What do you mean?" She asked, snatching the parchment out of his hands. "The Mikaelsons are welcome to bring their wives along to the ball."

"I doubt that Kol will be open to playing the married man so I will be your escort." Elijah replied, looking her in the eyes. "Is that going to be acceptable?" She nodded and sighed.

"So I will be a Mikaelson for the night." She said out loud.

"My dear Tessie you are an honorary Mikaelson." Rebekah said, pulling her friend into a hug.

The next day, Tessa carefully pulled on her best gown, the dark purple and blue sleeves draped elegantly and the bodice was embroidered with shimmering black thread.

"You look like a queen." A voice told her from behind her.

"Elijah, I didn't know you were there." She replied turning around. She had to hold back a comment about his own appearance. He looked very handsome in a dark brown shirt with black pants.

"Are you ready?" He asked, holding out an arm. She took it and smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you for volunteering. I did not want an evening of pretending to be jealous everytime Kol went and talked with a woman." She commented lightly, pausing as he opened the carriage door for her. Rebekah and Kol were already seated inside, the latter with a blood spot on his collar.

"It is only common sense that you look good Tessie, it took you long enough." Rebekah smirked and pulled her friend in.

"You look good enough to eat Tessa." Kol said, leaning in. She shoved him on the chest.

"You look good enough to have your neck snapped. Again." Tessa replied, smoothing her skirts. It had been a week ago that Kol had gotten on her nerves and she had snapped his neck.

"That was very improper and unladylike." Kol replied, his voice confident but one of his hands trailing up and rubbing his neck.

"It was what the situation called for."

Inside Lord Ralph de Toeni's castle, Tessa danced with Elijah. They both were on the lookout for the Lord so that Rebekah could charm him.

"I do not see him yet." Elijah whispered in her ear. "Can you find him?"

"Yes, Bekah he is over by the east door." She replied, knowing that Rebekah was listening to them.

"She will occupy the Lord for awhile." Elijah said frowning.

"Do lighten up Elijah. Rebekah can take care of herself. I doubt that a human lord can overpower her." She reassured him. "Besides it is a party, the point is to have a good time." Tessa gasped when Elijah suddenly spun her around.

"A good time?" He asked, resuming dancing normally. The other couples dancing were giving the duo weird looks. Elijah looked into her eyes. "It saddens you that Niklaus isn't here."

"He is my best friend, it saddens me to see him in such a state. I do believe though it might be good that he isn't here." She retorted.

"Yes, Niklaus does lose his charm when he grows angry." Tessa was about to reply when Rebekah on the other side of the hall caught her attention. Lord de Toeni was supporting her and carrying her out of the room.

"We have a problem." Tessa whispered. "The human lord overpowered Rebekah." She could feel the physical change in Elijah after she said that. He stood up straighter and anger rolled off of him in waves.

"Come along, we have a lord to talk to." He said, his voice cold as he extended his arm. She took it and gracefully followed. The duo followed the lord until he reached a room in the west wing of his home.

"Going somewhere milord?" Tessa asked trying to keep the anger out of her tone.

"Uh, this young lady drank a little- a lot of ale. She has passed out." He explained but Tessa caught the nervousness in his voice.

"Really?" Elijah asked rounding the other corner, trapping the lord.

Ralph de Toeni sighed. "Vampires. I thought so. I had hoped that this one was the only one." He let Rebekah drop to the ground. Tessa was about to move in when a figure crashed through the windows. Niklaus grabbed onto the lord and shook him.

"Where is the moonstone?" He growled and Tessa was so shocked she couldn't even respond.

"Niklaus, do not harm the lord." Elijah reasoned, grabbing onto Niklaus's arm.

"Where is it?" He asked again, his hand still wrapped around the Lords throat. He suddenly pulled away and threw the human to the ground.

"Nik?" Tessa asked quietly. When he turned she sighed, the madness was gone from his eyes. "You are not going to call me Alexander again, are you?" He chuckled and walked over to her, leaving Elijah to deal with the human lord.

"No, Alexander is too ugly of a name for a girl as pretty as you." He flirted and Tessa was startled. Niklaus flirting? She shook her head, priorities and Bekah was one of them.

"Bekah, are you alright?" She asked, pulling the blonde into her lap. "Bekah, c'mon." She muttered, the panic could almost be heard.

"What did I get hit with?" Rebekah mumbled opening her eyes. "Tessie, what is Nik doing here?"

Tessa quickly calmed her fears. "The sickness that he had, it is gone now Bekah." She explained and she helped her friend up. "I don't wish to return to the ball."

Niklaus's eyes narrowed. "That is what you are doing here? You are at a ball, Tessa I thought it was your job to distract them." Tessa opened her mouth to explain but Elijah beat her to it.

"Tessaline was not included in the invitation. I introduced her as my wife." She could almost hear Niklaus's growl. "It is behind us, we have a moonstone to retrieve. He said it was in his library." This time Niklaus extended his arm and Tessa took it.

"To the library." She said lightly.

She smiled for the moonstone was finally in their grasp and they were one step closer to breaking the curse.

**March 2010 - Mystic Falls**

Sitting on the chair, Tessa stared at the vampire across from her.

"It's been a long time." A cup hung lazily from her fingers.

"You would have liked it to be longer Tessaline."

"Maybe not for you. It is your brother I have decided to ignore." She replied, taking a sip of her tea.

"That is why I have decided to seek you out. I need your help."

"That is just the best. You need my help? With what?" Tessa asked glaring at Elijah.

"I don't believe that Niklaus should break the curse." He replied evenly.

She looked at him suspiciously. "You spent hundreds of years helping Niklaus break this curse and now here you are at my house telling me that you don't want him to break it. Your whole family betrayed me. You let me believe that-" Tessa stopped. "No. I will not help you."

"There was a time when you were part of our family." He mentioned gazing into her eyes.

"You are right. There was a time but no longer. I want nothing to do with your family." She snapped, standing up, anger flashing behind her eyes.

"Calm yourself Tessaline."

"Do not tell me to calm down Elijah. I have avoided your family for hundred and fifty years now and here you seek me out for my help." She sneered, clearly furious.

"Are you on vervain?" The question caught Tessa off guard and she was suddenly scared.

"Maybe." Her body twitched, clueing Elijah in to the fact that she was going to run.

"Don't even try." He cautioned.

Glaring at him, she began to pace. Inside she was conflicted, she hated Niklaus and would do anything to to prevent him from breaking the curse. On the other hand, Tessa was insanely mad at Elijah, he had lied to her and it was hard to be in the same room as him.

"I know that you are mad at me Tessaline but I need you to help me."

"Help you? Hell no." She spat. "There is the door, use it and leave."

"Watch your language."

"You can't tell me to do anything Elijah. You no longer control me."

"I could. All I would have to do is look into your eyes."

"You wouldn't."

"You haven't talked to me in over hundred and fifty years. I could have changed." Elijah replied calmly.

"Not you Elijah, not with all your talk of loyalty and honor." She smirked and headed for the door. "You have my answer, it's not going to change."

**AN: This chapter was a hard one to write. I decided to suddenly switch to modern POV, the rest of the past will be told through flashbacks. Leave me a review with your ideas of the part Tessa should play in the rest of the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This story has over 700 hits! That makes me insanely happy, thank you to everyone who has favorited and/or followed. Thank you to RavieSweetie14, FalconHQ, CC (Guest) and Bronzelove for leaving awesome reviews. Just to clear something up, the modern day conversation last chapter took place during 'Rose' at the beginning. Enjoy this chapter!**

**March 2010 - Mystic Falls**

As soon as Elijah left Tessa went into flight mode. She zipped around her house throwing random clothes and things into a bag. Her hand reached for her phone when another hand was on top of it.

"Leaving so soon?" Tessa stiffened as Elijah tossed the bag into the hallway. "Stick around for a bit. We have to go."

"There is no 'we'. I am going nowhere with you." She snarled, trying to pull away. His hand just held onto her wrist even tighter.

"I don't want to use force Tessaline, don't make me." He said pulling her along with him. "You will be accompanying me and your opinion does not matter on this decision." He picked up the bag again and continued to drag her to his car.

"Let go of me this instant!" Tessa yelled, pulling against him.

"Stay quiet Tessaline, this isn't helping."

"I will not help you Elijah. I helped you for a good long while and look how you repaid my kindness." She growled, ripping her hand away.

"You think that you have a choice." Elijah replied, forcing her into the car.

"FINE. I will help but I have conditions. First, I need my own place. Second, you need to tell me everything Elijah." She compromised, knowing that Elijah would force her to help.

"You have my word." He replied.

"The problem is that I no longer trust your word."

Exiting the car, Tessa slammed the door shut. The pair stood in front of an abandoned house, the windows boarded up and the land around it deserted.

"Interesting location." She remarked, heading to the door.

"It was not my choice, I received word that the something I should look into was here." He replied, pounding on the door. It swung open easily, and Tessa peered inside.

"There's a human here." She muttered, crossing over the threshold. "A bleeding human."

"Rose-marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?" Elijah asked, gazing at the female on the stairs.

"Yes, in here. I didn't expect Tessa to be with you. You have to forgive the house." Rose said, leading them into the next room.

"Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?" He questioned.

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?"

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit." Tessa had to hold back a snort, the fact that he wanted to stop Niklaus from breaking the curse means they had a falling out. Elijah was in no position to grant a full pardon for Rose and Trevor.

"But why, Rose, would he see fit?" She asked, walking towards the younger vampire.

"Katerina Petrova." Tessa froze.

"I'm listening."

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864."

"What?." Tessa spat. She hated Katerina, the manipulative Bulgarian had run away and turned when they were so close to breaking the curse. Elijah shot her a look and sat down but didn't say anything.

"Continue."

"She survived." Rose said, looking at Elijah.

"Where is she?" He questioned.

"You don't seem surprised by this." Rose mentioned uneasily.

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilization, which is a mere three hours from the town known as Mystic Falls, I surmised it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possession?"

"No, but I have better. I have her doppelganger."

"You are lying. Katerina had no children." Tessa snarled taking a step towards Rose.

"She's right, her family line ended with her. I know that for a fact."

"The facts are wrong."

"Well, show her to me." Elijah requested.

"Elijah, you are a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again." Rose asked, stepping forward. Tessa chuckled a little, Elijah a man of honor? He used honor as an excuse and a shield.

"Be quiet Tessaline, you always were one for the dramatics." That familiar phrase brought a rush of emotions up and Tessa stood completely still, glaring at the Original. "You have my word that I will pardon you."

"Follow me." Tessa followed Rose, not even looking at Elijah. Who did he think he was to waltz back into her life and demand help, she thought, resisting the urge to turn around and rip his heart out. When they entered the room Tessa could only stare at the girl in front of her. The doppelganger always took her breath away and caused some old feelings to surface. She sniffed the air, blood, she was human. Elijah rushed over to her and Tessa quickly followed. He leaned in and sniffed her neck. Tessa's nose wrinkled in disgust, that poor girl.

"Human. It's impossible. Hello there."

"Elijah stop. You are scaring her." Tessa said grabbing the doppelgangers hand and walking her over away from the Original. "Hi, I'm Tessa, you are?"

"Elena." She mumbled and just stared at the floor.

"Hi Elena. If it makes you feel any better, I don't want to be here either." Tessa grinned at the human who gave her a sad smile.

"Well we have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going."

"Please, don't let him take me." Elena pleaded and Tessa looked her in the eyes.

"Listen to me. I won't let him hurt you." The vampire said, already she could tell that Elena was nothing like Tatia and Katerina.

"One last piece of business and then we're done." Elijah turned away from Elena and walked to Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly very sorry." Trevor said, looking at the ground.

"Oh, no, your apology's not necessary."

"Yes. Yes, it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." Trevor continued. Tessa stepped in front of Elena, she knew what Elijah was about to do.

"Oh, yes, you are the guilty one, Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That, I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah calmly asked, looking Trevor in the eyes.

"I beg your forgiveness."

"So granted." Elijah swiped Trevor's head clean off and Tessa could hear Rose gasping in the background. She stayed in front of Elena, knowing that Elijah was in a mood now.

"You.." Rose started down the steps.

"Don't, Rose. Now that you are free." He stepped towards Elena. "Come."

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena blurted and Tessa looked at her.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asked. Elena looked at Tessa whose look told her to tell him. For some reason Elena trusted the female vampire, she didn't know if it was because she was kind to her or some other reason.

"I know that you need it, and I know where it is." Elena answered.

"Yes."

"I can help you get it."

"Tell me where it is."

"It doesn't work that way." Tessa froze, Elena sounded so much like Katerina in that moment that she had to do a double take.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah asked, and Tessa could hear the slight anger in his voice masked by amusement.

"It's the first I've heard of it." Rose said, glaring at Elijah.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He yanked the necklace off and threw away. He yanked her head so that Elena was forced to look at him. "Tell me where the moonstone is."

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins."

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine." Tessa snarled, the original Petrova doppelganger was in Mystic Falls, perfect. She looked forward to ripping her heart out of her chest.

"Interesting." Elijah let go of her as glass shattered somewhere in the house. "What is that?"

"I don't know." Rose replied, still crying slightly.

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know." Rose said more forcefully.

Elijah grabbed Elena and started pushing her up the stairs. Tessa quickly followed, concerned if Klaus had found out that the doppelganger was here.

"Move!" Elijah shouted. The group moved until they reached what had once been the foyer. There was a flash as someone rushed around them. Elijah pushed Elena to Rose and Tessa stayed near the young girl. There was another flash behind Tessa and she turned. It was definitely not Klaus, he didn't play games, he showed up and killed everyone.

"Rose." Elijah said warningly.

"I don't know who it is." She replied looking slightly scared. Tessa herself was scared, who was in the house with them? She smelled the air and was surprised. She knew that scent but she couldn't place it. Somebody rushed by them again, closer now.

"Up here." A voice called and Tessa almost recognized it. Elijah rushed up the steps.

"Down here." Another voice called and then suddenly a stake went through the Original's hand. Elijah quickly pulled it out. Before she could react, Tessa felt herself grabbed and pulled up the stairs. In front of her was Stefan Salvatore, a friend from the 40s and the 80s. He smiled and her and motioned for her to be quiet.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think you that you can beat me. You can't." Tessa could hear the arrogance in his voice and smirked. "You hear that? I repeat," Something snapped downstairs. "You cannot beat me. So I want the girl and the blonde vampire on the count of 3, or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" Tessa grabbed Elena's hand and walked with her down the steps.

"I'll come with you." Elena said. "Just please don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out." Elijah turned around to face the pair, holding a giant coat rack turned stake. He rushed up to them.

"What game are you playing with me?" Tessa stayed in front of Elena until the last second. The grenade flew through the air and hit Elijah in the face. The pair ran into the corner and Tessa stood in front of the doppelganger, ready to try to take on Elijah. The Original walked towards them and Stefan appeared and shot a stake at him. Elijah was unaffected and Stefan tackled him, sending them both falling down the stairs. At the bottom, Elijah stood but Stefan lay on the ground, still recovering. Out of nowhere, another vampire appeared and drove a stake through Elijah, pinning him against the wall.

"You alright?" Tessa asked Elena, offering her a hand. The pair walked to the top of the stairs where they could see Rose take off.

"Just let her go." Elena said, staring at the dark haired vampire. Tessa opened her mouth to ask his name when suddenly she was pinned against the wall. She growled and tried to shove him off but there was a stake planted firmly against her chest.

"Damon, don't." Stefan said, pulling Damon off of her.

"Thank you Stefan, glad to see some people still have manners." Tessa said as Stefan went over to Elena.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon asked.

"Tessa. She's a friend from the 40s." Stefan replied for her, walking over and slinging an arm around her shoulder. "Haven't seen her since the 80's though."

"Ah, the 80's with the hairspray and the best movies." She reminisced.

"Well, what did Mr. Tough Guy want?" Damon asked, jerking his head to Elijah still pinned against the wall.

"He wanted my help." He scoffed.

"Why would he want your help?" Tessa glared at Damon.

"I don't know. All I know is he threatened me and dragged me here." She replied haughtily, not wanting to tell the others the real reason.

"Tessa, it is really good to see you, though I think it should be under better circumstances." Stefan chuckled, walking with her out of the house.

"I would say the same except I see that you have entangled yourself with another doppelganger." Tessa commented drily.

"Elena mentioned that you defended her back there. Thanks." He smiled and opened the back door of the car for her. She noticed that he had avoided the subject of the doppelganger.

"Hey Stefan. Damon is in love with Elena, isn't he?" She asked, she had noticed the longing looks when he thought no one was looking.

"Yeah, he is." Stefan replied, looking back at the house where Damon and Elena were walking out.

As soon as they arrived in Mystic Falls, Tessa got around to the awkward question of where she was going to live.

"Hey Stef," She pulled her friend aside. "Listen, I'm homeless, do you have room at your place?" He just smiled and nodded.

When they arrived at the boarding house Tessa just stood there.

"See Tessie, I have room for you." She zipped inside.

"Oh my god Stefan, your house is amazing." She gushed, standing in the foyer.

"If museums are your thing." Damon drawled, walking in behind her.

She ignored him and continued to glance around.

"We have guest rooms upstairs. You are welcome to pick one." Stefan explained, smiling at the awed look on his friends face. Tessa ran over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"This is the best! Stef, you are the best!" She said.

"Careful there Tessa, don't want Saint Stefan to overload on fun. He might burst." Damon teased, holding a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"You didn't mention you had a brother." Tessa whispered to Stefan.

"He doesn't want to brag." Damon smirked.

"I see that you didn't want to complain." She replied to Stefan smoothly before heading up the stairs.

**AN: There are introductions to the Salvatores and Elena. That was awkward. Anywho, Stefan and Tessa were friends from the 40s to the 80s and then Tessa heard that Klaus was about to find her and she had to bolt. This chapter was hard to write because I didn't really know how to portray Tessa in modern times. Leave a review telling me if you loved it or hated it!**


End file.
